Ellie Cohen
Ellie Cohen 'is a former a West Roman Marine, but later left the Marines and joined Task Force Reaper. She is now one of Task Force Reaper's top agents, and also one of its most prominent leaders. Biography Early military career Not much is known about Ellie's birth and early childhood. However, what is known about her is that she joined the West Roman Marines Corps. Prior to the events of Life: A Compilation, Cohen was a member of the West Roman Marine Corps' 2nd Battalion in the 5th Marines, having enlisted right out of high school. She had a lot of close friends in the unit. However, during a mission to Nasiriyah, Iraq, tragedy struck when a mission gone wrong led to the deaths of nearly half her squad, including some of her close friends. Shaken and angered by the utter randomness and injustice, Cohen spent the next few months of her time in the military obsessing over vengeance against her friends' murderers. Eventually, it was discovered that her attackers were none other than the Islamic State of New Palestine, the terrorist protostate and later terrorist empire. Prior to the events of Life: A Compilation, Cohen was a member of the West Roman States Marine Corps' 2nd Battalion in the 5th Marines, having enlisted right out of high school. She had a lot of close friends in the unit. However, during a mission to Nasiriyah, Iraq, tragedy struck when a mission gone wrong led to the deaths of nearly half her squad, including some of her close friends. Shaken and angered by the utter randomness and injustice, Cohen spent the next few months of her time in the military obsessing over vengeance against her friends' murderers. Eventually, it was discovered that her attackers were none other than the Islamic State of New Palestine, the terrorist protostate and later terrorist empire. Later, Ellie was approached by a man named David Murray who happened to be a commander of a US-led task force and top secret special ops unit known as Task Force Gargoyle. He also became a personal connection for Ellie, as he also happened to personally know the family of one of her close friends. Murray, having also lost a family member in the same mission-gone-wrong as Ellie, offered Cohen a chance to exact her vengeance against the Islamic State of New Palestine, by offering her a position as an operative in Gargoyle. Seething with rage and still obssessing over the death of her fellow Leathernecks, Ellie left the Marines, but didn't join Gargoyle until 2015. Gargoyle The lifestyle of a Gargoyle operative eventually consumed Cohen. who went under the codename "Swordfish" while in Gargoyle. In the task force, David Murray and his circle of friends became Cohen's mentors, personally training her in the ways of a Gargoyle operative and teaching her to channel her anger and bitterness and hate towards the people who have wronged her. While in Gargoyle, Cohen\Swordfish ran her unit with an iron fist. She became notorious-and greatly feared-among Islamic State circles for her brazen disregard for orders and her disturbingly high success rates on her missions. Hostage Rescue Mission ''For more information, see ''Operation Desert Viper ''on the TACITUS wiki Task Force Reaper and Hunting the Coyote NOTE: This section covers content not covered in the TACITUS series Sometime after Operation Desert Viper, Gargoyle was disbanded and Ellie ended up teaming up with Brandon Hitchcock, Vince Crosby, and many other former military personnel to form Task Force Reaper, a private military company and a vigilante organization. Cohen's first mission with the Reapers was the assassination of a notorious terrorist known as Coyote. With the help of Marcus Seal, soon to be the founder of his own vigilante organization, and Kathleen Barrett, the future head of Black Rose, Ellie tracked down and assassinated each of Coyote's associates, culmilating in Coyote himself. Vapor in the Wind In the story Vapor in the Wind, Ellie Cohen joins Laurette Sorel, Vince Crosby, and Derek Westbrook in an investigation into a an attempted murder on a subway train. She eventually finds herself kidnapped by a murder cult known as the Children of Slender, alongside Sorrel, Alexis Gould, Helen Moore, Tamara Sultanovich, Joyce Briggs and Natalya Fashkova. However, Ellie and her fellow captives managed to escape on their own, leading them in a race against the clock to find the girls before they could be recaptured. The girls were found, but were recaptured before TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook and his friends could reach them first. She, however, escaped a second time with the help of Laurette Sorel, and then helped Sorel in obtaining a helicopter and embarking on a hectic helicopter chase through the mountains. With Sorel's help, Ellie was able to able to destroy the helicopter the Children of Slender planned to use to escape from the TACITUS rescue squad. Following this, Ellie and her friends engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand fight against the surviving cult members and rescued the remaining girls. Life: A Compilation Ellie is featured in Life: A Compilation, giving her perspective on things concerning life, in addition to personal anecdotes related to her personal backstory, among other things. Night of the She-Wolf In Night of the She-Wolf, a prequel to the story Gang Wars, Ellie Cohen meets Marcus Seal. She eventually partners up with him against the terrorist group New Dawn. Personality Ellie Cohen is a individual to describe. She has been known to be sociable, outgoing, and friendly, but at the same time she is unpredictable, unapologetic, vicious, arrogant, ruthless and murderous. She has been described as a female version of Dr. Jeykll and Mr. Hyde; a woman with two very different personallities inhabiting the same body. Powers and abilities Abilities *'''Expert Tactician: As a former Marine, Ellie is a highly skilled strategist with extensive knowledge in warfare and military combatives. She has been known to break into buildings under the guise of performing a simple visit. *'Master Martial Artist': As a former Marine and Gargoyle agent, Ellie utilizes a martial arts style that incorporates elements of Capoeira, Xtreme Martial Arts, Pencak Silat, Savate, and, most notably, the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program of the West Roman Marine Corps. Equipment Weapons *'SIG-Sauer P226 Super Capacity Tactical': Ellie carried this as one of her personal sidearms while in the West Roman Marine Corps. *'FNX-45 Tactical': Ellie has been known to use this both during her Gargoyle career and her Reaper career. *'Kel-Tec KSG: '''Ellie uses this sometimes when clearing rooms *'Mk 19 Grenade Launcher': Ellie has been known to blow stuff up with this weapon Achievement record *Winter, 2015-Ellie joins the West Roman Marine Corps alongside Vince Crosby *2015-Six months later, following a tragic incident with the WRMC, Ellie and Vince are both transferred to Task Force Gargoyle *2015-Ellie transfers to Task Force Gargoyle; her first mission is to assassinate a hitman/terrorist known as the Coyote. With the help of future Children of Valhalla founder Marcus Seal, Ellie successfully eliminates the Coyote. *2015-Ellie participates in Operation Desert Viper. *Early 2016-Vinnie Crosby, Ellie Cohen, and Brandon form Task Force Reaper; her official mission with the organization is the assassination of a notorious contract kiler/terrorist known as the Coyote. *Summer, 2016-Ellie meets Marcus Seal and stops a terrorist plot against Georgia perpetrated by New Dawn. *December, 2017-January, 2018= Ellie attends CCU Winter Conference alongside Vince Crosby and other Task Force Reaper members and their allies and re-dedicates herself to the Christian faith (though she considers herself non-demoninational, much like Vince Crosby) *2018-Participation in the February 2018 Religious Riots; in response to a Oneness Pentacostal Street Preacher spreading Oneness Pentacostalism at the St. Louis University of Missouri and the surrounding vicinity, Ellie Cohen, Nikolai Kalinin, Emmett Mack, Vince Crosby, and various other people gather up a crowd of people and try to run him out of the campus. The situation suddenly escalates into a full-blown riot when the street preacher persists in his preaching. Quotes ''"You know what they say about revenge: you better be ready to dig two graves." - Ellie Cohen describing why vengeance is worse than forgiveness Category:Characters